Melting Magnets
by genievieve7
Summary: Serie de drabbles de una de las mejores parejas del mundo ninja en una de las semanas más calientes del año. El Smutoberfest llegó ¡Y de qué manera!
1. (Can't keep) My hands to myself

**¡Estoy viva! Y llena de ganas de escribir, no sé si lo sepan pero esta semana es la semana del smutt KakaSaku y estoy en toda la disposición de colaborar. No creo que tenga que decirles que estas historias estarán llenas de sexo, implícito y súper explícito, yo no soy sus padres para prohibirles cosas, pero sí les recomiendo discreción.**

 **Lamentablemente ayer no pude escribir para el primer día, pero hoy les traigo un pequeño drabble con el promp "mutual masturbation" Disfrútenlo**

* * *

Kakashi entró a su departamento con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, al fondo podía escuchar a alguien moviéndose por la cocina y el ligero olor de algo friéndose, pero comer era lo último que quería en esos momentos, por ahora su prioridad era deshacerse del dolor punzante que invadía cada parte de su cerebro y lo hacía ver pequeñas estrellas blancas.

Lanzando todas sus posesiones desordenadamente por la sala se tumbó sobre el sofá mientras comenzaba a masajearse las sienes, cerrando los ojos mientras gruñía de dolor. Cuando aceptó el puesto de Hokage sabía que el trabajo sería un dolor de cabeza, pero no había pensado que fuera tan literal. El peliplata había pensado sinceramente que después de lo que todas las naciones habían vivido juntas en la guerra y lo fácil que había sido lograr los tratados de paz cuando terminó hace 5 años las otras villas se quedarían quietas; pero la triste realidad era que la tranquilidad no podía seguir por mucho tiempo sin que alguien tratara de volverse más poderoso que los demás, renovar los tratados de paz era un asunto turbio donde el poder tenía que quedar perfectamente equilibrado para no provocar más riñas y guerras.

Había pasado una semana de reunión en reunión, atendiendo a los demás Kages y lidiando con la lucha de poder que había cada vez que se trataba un nuevo punto, una semana llena de tensión en la que el único descanso que tuvo fue en las comidas y unas cuantas horas de sueño.

Sintió unas manos colarse entre las desordenadas hebras de su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo y se relajó instantáneamente a la vez que un calmante chakra curativo comenzaba a actuar sobre él remetiendo las punzadas en su cabeza; abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la visión de su hermosa novia mirándolo dulcemente, su rostro delicado y sus brillantes ojos verdes eran como una visión celestial después de pasar toda una semana sin ella.

—Yo —dijo con su característico saludo provocando una risita cantarina en Sakura

—Hola extraño —respondió con una sonrisa mientras sus manos bajaban de su cabello hacia los anchos hombros de Kakashi y comenzaba a masajearlos suavemente aun emitiendo su particular chakra verde provocando que el peliplata soltara un sonido de aprobación — Veo que las reuniones fueron tan tediosas como habíamos anticipado.

—Aún más — dijo con resignación — Si Shikamaru y Naruto no hubieran estado ahí conmigo ayudando a disipar la tensión hubiera matado a unos cuantos mandatarios y provocado una nueva guerra. — la pelirosa rio suavemente.

—Estás exagerando. Si no mataste a Naruto y Sasuke cuando eran unos genins busca problemas no creo que los juegos sucios de unas cuantas personas te hubieran hecho perder la cabeza.

—Creo que tienes mucha fe en mí y mi paciencia. — dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y relajándose bajo su toque. Sintió las manos de Sakura dejar sus hombros para bajar lentamente por pecho y empezar a acariciarlo.

—Y yo creo que necesitas que tu novia te brinde atención y te ayude a relajarte — Susurró sobre su oído y Kakashi sintió un escalofrío de emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Las pequeñas manos de Sakura comenzaron a bajar cada vez más toqueteando todo a su paso hasta llegar a la cremallera de su pantalón donde un bulto comenzaba a asomarse y que comenzó a acariciar con movimientos lentos, el peliplata gruñó mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás lo que Sakura aprovecho para dejar pequeños besos y mordiscos por todo su cuello.

La pelirosa estuvo un par de minutos más acariciándolo y besándolo hasta su miembro comenzó a ponerse totalmente duro volviéndose incómodo dentro de la restricción de sus pantalones, afortunadamente su bella ojijade sabía identificar cada gesto en su rostro y en un par de movimientos rápidos desabotonó y bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones, bajándolos junto con sus boxers lo suficiente como para liberar su erección, tomándolo con una de sus manos comenzó a bombarlo firmemente lo que provocó que una serie de letanías saliera de los labios del peliplata.

—Shhh, relájate cariño, déjame demostrarte cuanto te he extrañado toda esta semana — volvió a susurrar en su oído Sakura pasando su lengua por su cuello y dejando un rastro de humedad que hizo que los dedos de los pies del peliplata se curveran de placer.

Kakashi trato de hablar pero los labios de Sakura lo interrumpieron besándolo sensualmente y acariciando sus labios con la lengua, la mano de Sakura aumentó la velocidad sacando un jadeo del platiplata haciendo que la pelirosa tomara la oportunidad para invadir su boca comenzó a restregar su lengua contra la suya.

Volvió dentro de mismo antes de perder todo el autocontrol que le quedaba y se separó de ella lentamente para mirar sus ojos verdes que se encontraban oscurecidos de placer. Kakashi siempre había sido un amante generoso, al que le gustaba más el dar que recibir, por eso no podía dejar que la hermosa pelirosa hiciera todo el trabajo ella sola sin recibir nada a cambio, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos dejó que sus dedos acariciaran la suave piel de sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué no vienes tu aquí y me dejas demostrarte que yo también estoy feliz de verte? — Dijo con voz cargada de sensualidad, la pelirosa le dedicó una sonrisa pícara e irguiéndose de su posición comenzó a rodear lentamente el sillón hasta llegar frente a él. El peliplata la tomó de la muñeca jalándola suavemente hacía él hasta que estuvo sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo y rápidamente comenzó a besarla de una manera pasional mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de su falda. Sakura volvió a tomar su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo con renovado vigor, mientras gemía al sentir los callosos dedos de su amante en su entrada. — Kami Sakura, ¿estás así de húmeda sólo por masturbarme? Eres una pequeña traviesa.

La ninja médico sólo soltó un sonido de placer y comenzó a mover sus caderas suplicando quedamente que los dedos de Kakashi comenzaran a penetrarla, bombeando su miembro aún más rápido para motivarlo a actuar, el peliplata no pudiendo aguantar más al sentir el pegajoso calor de la pelirosa deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de su apretada entrada provocando un siseo y que su mano perdiera el ritmo por algunos segundos a causa de su mente nublada por el placer, pero pronto volvió en sí y comenzó a mover su mano nuevamente, esta vez imitando el ritmo que marcaban los dedos de Kakashi.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de gemidos, ambos besándose desesperadamente y buscando la liberación que tanto ansiaban, el peliplata comenzaba a sentirse al borde del orgasmo y sabiendo que no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más movió sus dedos más rápido y más profundamente haciendo que la pelirosa sobre él comenzara a mover sus caderas desesperadamente mientras su mano se movía con velocidad tratando se hacerlo venir junto con ella, las paredes de Sakura comenzaron a apretarse alrededor de sus dedos para finalmente venirse con un gemido lleno de placer

—Kami, Kashi — sollozó de placer, el férreo control del peliplata sobre su propio placer se rompió finalmente al escucharla gemir su apelativo cariñoso y con un gruñido comenzó a descargar todo semen alrededor de la mano de Sakura que seguía masturbándolo.

La ojijade apoyó su sudorosa frente sobre su hombro y comenzó a dejar besos ardientes a lo largo de la columna de su garganta, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar la respiración, el sonido del estomágo hambriento del peliplata interrumpió el dulce momento y el ninja copia soltó una risa entre dientes ante su inoportuno apetito, Sakura se separó ligeramente de él y le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Listo para la cena?

—Totalmente — respondió suavemente mientras pensaba en el postre que lo esperaba, un postre que comería en la intimidad de su habitación junto a su hermosa pelirosa.

* * *

 **Yo quería que esto fuera un drabble pequeño como de 500 palabras, pero todo se salió de control u.u Díganme lo que les pareció, y no olviden suscribirse, porque esta semana apenas comienza y hay más de donde llego esto.**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, no olviden que los amo, y por qué los amo quiero escuchar todo lo que tienen que decir :D**


	2. Into the woods

**Jamás en mi vida había actualizado tan rápido, pero sé que ustedes están tan felices y emocionados como yo.**

 **El prompt de este día es "Don't let them hear us" o "No dejes que nos escuchen"**

* * *

– ¡Sakura! A tu derecha — Kakashi observó como la pelirosa reaccionaba automáticamente a su grito y evadía magistralmente una katana que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía ella para darle un golpe cargado de chakra a su oponente, girando rápidamente para seguir peleando con los demás enemigos que parecían nunca acabar.

Viendo que la ninja médico estaba segura y no tenía ningún problema en la pelea, volvió a concentrar su atención a los demás ninjas renegados que lo rodeaban golpeando y noqueando sin parar a quien se le atravesara en frente. Siendo sinceros, hacia mucho que no se divertía tanto como en estos momentos, la adrenalina de una buena pelea corriendo por sus venas y afilando sus sentidos; y por el montón de gritos victoriosos que escuchaba de parte de su compañera podía deducir que Sakura se sentía igual.

Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado atrás hace un par de horas pero no estaba demasiado preocupado por ellos, sabiendo que si podían contra una diosa, una horda de ninjas renegados no serían demasiado problema para ellos. Sai había montado unas de sus creaciones y se había alejado hace poco alegando que él aseguraría los alrededores, pero tampoco estaba demasiado preocupado por el antisocial ANBU.

Poco a poco fue acabando con los ninjas que lo rodeaban y cuando terminó de mandar volando al último de sus enemigos se giró a revisar el status de la pelirosa, y observó fascinado como su pequeña compañera lanzaba un hombre casi el doble de su altura sobre sobre su hombro como si su peso no fuera nada, dejándolo efectivamente inmóvil en el suelo.

Sakura comenzó a sacudirse las manos para quitarse un poco el polvo, estaba a punto de acercase a ella cuando uno de los ninjas anteriormente noqueado se levantó y al verla distraída trató de colarse detrás de ella y apuñalarla con un kunai por la espalda. Una total furia invadió los sentidos de Kakashi, ¿Cómo se atrevía ese parasito sin escrúpulos tratar de hacer un movimiento tan sucio contra _su_ chica? Comenzó a juntar su chakra eléctrico en su mano para atravesar con un chidori al maldito bastardo; pero para su sorpresa fue la misma pelirosa quien le quitó el golpe de gracia al subir rápidamente su pierna al aire y patear a su contrincante en el rostro con tal intensidad que el sonido de su bota impactando contra su cráneo resonó por todo el bosque.

Kakashi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar a su novia maravillado, viéndola lanzar su puño al aire mientras lanzaba un triunfal "¡CHA!"; la pelirosa paraeció darse cuenta de su presencia enseguida de ella y giró un poco la cabeza para observarlo, sus ojos viajando por todo su cuerpo para asegurarse que se encontraba bien, para finalmente acercarse rápidamente a él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, en su mirada un sentimiento que supo identificar perfectamente.

 _Lujuria._

Saltó a sus brazos enredando sus poderosos muslos alrededor de su cintura y hundiendo sus manos en su plateado cabello selló sus labios en el beso más violento y pasional que Kakashi hubiera recibido nunca, haciendo que el mundo alrededor de él y Sakura fuera desapareciendo poco a poco, importando únicamente la sensación del calor de la intimidad de la pelirosa restregándose contra su miembro cada vez más duro.

Inmediatamente la pelirosa demandó la entrada de su lengua a su boca, luchando por el control del beso que hizo que Sakura soltara un gemido necesitado y se restregara aún más, sus dientes chochando ocasionalmente por la intensidad del beso, finalmente se separó de él y presionó sus labios contra su oído.

—Quiero que me folles Kashi, en este mismo instante — ordenó necesitadamente, enviando un torrente de sangre a su ya duro miembro. El peliplata comenzó a avanzar hasta uno de los árboles que se encontraban más cerca, y recargó la espalda de su novia duramente contra el contro para comenzar a restregarse contra ella, la pelirosa gimió deleitada y comenzó a jalonear el cabello del peliplata mientras movía sus caderas tratando de imitar su ritmo.

Kakashi desenganchó el agarre de sus muslos dejándola caer lentamente pegada a su pecho, cuando los pies de la pelirosa tocaron el suelo, la giró agresivamente y Sakura hizo un sonido de placer mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol. El ninja copia comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones desesperadamente mientras que Sakura subía su falda y bajaba sus shorts y ropa interior dejándolos caer hasta sus tobillos.

Poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, Kakashi inclinó a Sakura hasta dejarla en la posición ideal, agarrando su hinchado miembro con una mano y acariciando el trasero de la pelirosa con la otra metió de lleno su virilidad en la intimidad de la pelirosa; sin darle tiempo para ajustarse comenzó a marcar un ritmo brutal provocando que la ninja médico comenzara a lanzar gritos de placer.

—Shhh, no dejes que nos escuchen — murmuró el peliplata contra su oído pero sin bajar ni un poco la intensidad de sus embestidas, viendo que la pelirosa no hacía nada por bajar el volumen de sus alaridos subió una de sus manos hasta taparle la boca, bajando efectivamente el volumen de su acompañante.

Hundió su mano restante en la cadera de la ojijade en un agarre que estaba seguro dejaría marcas, comenzando a acelerar el ritmo sintiendo las paredes de la pelirosa apretarse deliciosamente contra su miembro y ajustó su altura haciendo que virilidad comenzará a golpear hasta el más recóndito rincón de su intimidad haciendo que Sakura comenzara a gemir con renovado vigor.

La pelirosa llegó al climax con un grito desesperado que resonó por todo el bosque, sus fluidos empapando la base de su longitud y la parte delantera de sus pantalones, con un gruñido contenido el peliplata continuo con su ritmo violento, alargando el orgasmo de la pelirosa que continuaba gritando fuera de sí, la mano sobre su boca ya ni siquiera pudiendo contener su éxtasis.

Al parecer su brutal tratamiento y el poderoso ritmo que estaba marcando la estaban satisfaciendo extremadamente por que podía sentir como un segundo orgasmo empezaba a formarse dentro de ella haciendo que tuviera espasmos sincronizados con sus embestidas, el peliplata estaba seguro que nunca había estado tan duro en toda su vida, su cabeza giraba por el placer y con el segundo orgasmo de la pelirosa aproximándose, la sensación de sus fluidos empapándolo y corriendo por sus testículos y la caliente presión de sus paredes vaginales hicieron que ya no pudiera aguantar más; gruñendo de placer se corrió tan dentro de ella como pudo, chorros de semen caliente llenándola por completo.

A ambos les tomó algo de tiempo volver a sí mismos después de la intensa actividad, llenos de satisfacción y con la adrenalina de la pelea aun corriendo por sus venas; cuando sus respiraciones finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente comenzaron a arreglar su ropa y cabello, tratando de lucir decentes antes de que sus demás compañeros los vieran en esta situación tan comprometedora.

—¿Crees que nos hayan escuchado?— preguntó Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglar su falda, Kakashi hizo un sonido pensativo mientras subía su máscara a su lugar correspondiente.

—No siento sus chakras cerca, así que lo más seguro es que ni se hayan enterado — dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un suave beso en la frente, prometiéndole con la mirada que cuando llegaran a casa definitivamente habría una segunda ronda.

Desafortunadamente, a un par de metros y escondidos detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban tres ninjas con diferentes grados de trauma mientras que prometían internamente que nunca más volverían a dejar a Sakura y Kakashi solos.

* * *

 **Jo, jo, jo, este prompt definitivamente me dio demasiada inspiración. Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, todos sus comentarios son esperados con ansias, así que no sean tímidos y dejen ese review.**

 **Los amo, y recuerden que esto aún no termina. ¡La mejor semana del año!**


	3. Take a bite of my heart tonight

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pensé que sí tendría tiempo para cumplir al menos algunos retos de la semana y resulta que al parecer no, sé que no les interesa, pero tuve una semana muy complicada y conflictiva en mi oficina, y no me dejó ni el tiempo o ánimo para escribir, pero este día al parecer tengo un poco de tiempo libre y quiero al menos agregar otro capítulo para no verme tan patética.**

 **Como ya pasó la semana, me tomé la libertad de elegir el prompt que más me gustaba de los que todavía no había hecho, por lo que el tema de hoy será "Los sorprendentemente afilados dientes de Kakashi".**

* * *

—No te burles Ino — Se quejó Sakura con amargura mientras hacía un puchero molesto — Estoy prácticamente muriendo y tú solamente sirves para reírte de mis desgracias. —La rubia hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su amiga y siguió riendo alegremente, la pelirosa le lanzó una papa frita en venganza pero Ino solamente la recogió y se la echó en la boca sin ninguna pena.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga aparte de reírme frentona?

—Ser buena amiga y dame un consejo, por ejemplo. — respondió con amargura, Ino le mandó una mirada picara.

—Tú sabes que mi único consejo es que te quites esa vergüenza que te ahoga y te le lances encima, Kami sabe que llevas suficiente tiempo fantaseando con él, y por las miradas que él te envía estoy segura de que no te rechazaría — Sakura le mandó una mirada foribunda — Eso, o puedes seguir quejándote amargamente, pero por favor que sea en silencio; todos esos quejidos y lloriqueos hacen que mi cabello se esponje.

Sakura tomó un puñado de papas fritas y las metió en su boca sin ningún cuidado mientras masticaba amargamente, sintiendo que todo el mundo estaba en su contra y que nadie en realidad podía entenderla, su mejor amiga no estaba siendo de ayuda y su mente no la dejaba en paz.

Kakashi y ella habían estado coqueteando por bastante tiempo, flirteo inocente en donde salían en "no citas, sino reuniones de ex compañeros". El peligris la sacaba a comer y descansar por un rato cuando tenía turnos de 72hrs en el Hospital y ella le devolvía el favor llevándole de cenar a su oficina en la torre del Hokage en sus largas noches de revisar documentos, se decían unas cuantas cosas, se enviaban miradas llenas de cariño oculto y cuando alguno estaba a punto de decir algo se acobardaban en el último minuto y dejaban pasar la oportunidad.

Sakura pensaba que esa era una manera muy apacible de vivir, no era la mejor de las existencias, pero después de la relación fallida con Sasuke no estaba dispuesta a que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo.

Pero todo había cambiado hace dos semanas, aquel fatídico día en el que había entrado a su oficina sin avisar. Ambas manos las tenía llenas de bolsas con cajas de comida y bebidas para ella y Kakashi, así que decidió saltarse un poco el protocolo y empujó la puerta con la cadera, lo que encontró casi fue suficiente para que tirara todas las bolsas en sus manos.

No encontró un Kakashi desnudo, ni tampoco en una situación comprometedora, mucho menos haciendo algo ilegal, simplemente lo encontró bostezando. Más allá del shock inicial de ver su hermoso rostro por primera vez, la pelirosa descubrió algo que llenaría sus pensamientos al punto de no dejarla dormir.

 _Kakashi tenía colmillos._

Dos puntiagudos colmillos sobresalían de su perfecta dentadura dándole una apariencia lobuna y Sakura supo en ese momento que su vida cambiaría para siempre, porque si había algo que la volvía completamente loca, algo que la derretía y hacía que se derritiera completamente, era que le dieran pequeñas mordidas.

En cuando el peliplata la descubrió en la puerta de su oficina mirándolo como en trance subió rápidamente la tela sobre su rostro y trató de fingir que no había pasado nada, pero era demasiado tarde, la mente de Sakura ya había comenzado a hacer de las suyas. Esa tarde definitivamente no se pudo concentrar, ni tampoco las siguientes.

A partir de ese momento Sakura no podía dejar de fantasear con su respetado Hokage y sus puntiagudos dientes.

Fantaseaba que la acorralaba en un pasillo desierto del hospital, sus colmillos raspando la suave piel de su cuello y repartiendo pequeñas mordidas para terminar en una caliente sesión de sexo en un pequeño armario.

Fantaseaba que la despertaba por las mañanas, su boca paseando por sus senos y mordiendo sus rozados pezones mientras sus manos exploraban todo su cuerpo, esa fantasía también terminaba en una caliente sesión de sexo.

Fantaseaba que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio del peliplata en la torre del Hokage, con el susodicho dándole uno de los besos más apasionados que había recibido en su vida, mordisqueando y succiónando sus labios para terminar con una caliente….

Ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente todos sus sueños involucraban a Kakashi, dientes puntiagudos y calientes sesiónes de sexo.

Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y soltando un gemido lastimero dejó caer su frente en la mesa y comenzó a golpearse ligeramente bajo la mirada indiferente de Ino quien sorbía el popote de su malteada de vainilla.

—Esto nunca debió pasar — volvió a quejarse la pelirosa — nunca debí haberme enterado de lo de sus colmillos.

—Nunca — dijo condescendientemente la rubia siguiéndole la corriente.

—Hace días que no puedo dormir bien por su culpa.

—Pobre alma en desgracia.

—No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo.

—Cuanto sufrimiento.

—Cuando me baño no puedo recordar si ya me enjuague el cabello por lo que uso el doble de acondicionador, por lo tanto también está afectando mi economía.

—¡Pobre de tu monedero! — Sakura levantó el rostro para mirarla con todo el odio que pudo.

—Deja de darme lata y ayudame un poco, realmente estoy sufriendo —Ino bajó su malteada de vuelta a la mesa y cruzándose de brazos la miró seriamente.

—Como yo lo veo la solución en muy fácil frentesota, le dices lo que sientes, le comentas que sus dientes te provocan fantasías que dejarían al Icha Icha en vergüenza y saltas sobres sus huesos.

—No es tan fácil Ino — la mirada que le mandó la rubia hizo que se callara inmediatamente.

—Sí es muy fácil, Hokage-sama y tú han actuado como idiotas por bastante tiempo, es hora de que cojan un poco de coraje y disipen toda esa tensión sexual que los sigue a todos lados. Por amor a Kami, hay apuestas en la sala de Jonins de cuando se declararán y algunas ya han alcanzado el millón de ryos.

—¿Quién rayos ha apostado un millón de ryos? — preguntó la pelirosa medio escandalizada, Ino encogió los hombros es señal de que tampoco tenía idea, pero no le parecía tan descabellado, después de todo la vida amorosa y supuesta relación entre la mejor médico del mundo y el respetado líder de Konoha era la comidilla de la aldea todos los días.

Sakura volvió a lanzar un suspiro desesperanzado, no le veía final a su bochornosa situación, no hasta que el peliplata hiciera algo al respecto, ni loca sería ella quien daría el primer paso. Tan sumergida estaba en su desgracia que no se había dado cuenta de la mata de cabello gris que se encontraba perfectamente oculta en el pasillo y había escuchado toda su conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba en su oficina revisando el montón de papelería que tenía atrasada por no poder concentrarse bien por las últimas semanas, estaba firmando y sellando papeles sin parar cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió súbitamente, levantando la mirada se encontró con los profundos ojos negros del protagonista de sus últimas fantasías dándole una mirada que hizo que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar a mil por hora.

" _Oh por Kami, lo sabe."_ Pensó mortificada " _¿Cómo rayos lo sabe? ¿Estará muy enojado? No se ve realmente molesto. Ahora está cerrando la puerta ¿para qué le pone seguro? Está... ¿bajando su máscara?, ¡código rojo! Sí está bajando su máscara; y ahora sonríe, ¿por qué está sonriendo de esa manera?...Oh, no está enojado…. Definitivamente no está enojado"_

Ese fue el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo la pelirosa en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Un millón de ryos son aproximadamente $1,692,246.00 de pesos mexicanos, el Jonin que gane esa apuesta va a ser alguien muy, muy rico.**

 **Ahora queridos lectores, yo sé que esperaban sexo duro y sin censura, pero muchas veces el mejor smut es el que te lo deja TODO a la imaginación.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer estos pequeños one-shots, la verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiéndolos, me encantaría escuchar que sus opiniones y todo lo que tengan que decir, así que vayan directamente al botón de reviews y dejen sus comentarios. Los amo muchísimo a todos, nos leemos luego.**


End file.
